


Begin Log

by spring_gloom



Category: Ra.One (2011)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/pseuds/spring_gloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue, as told by our hero G.One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Log

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/gifts).



> I think that G.One is quite innocent. He's not very old, after all.

G.One on stand-by. Begin log.

It has been a week since Lucifer revived my HART. Much has happened.

Now that we are back in London, I must find work. Unfortunately, Shekhar's old job is gone after Ra.One wrought havoc in his workplace and brutally murdered his boss. Jenny and some other former employees decided to establish their own game development company. They thought an AI probably wouldn't be suited to designing games, but they'd like to look inside my program so they can utilise my intelligence in future projects. They promised they'd be very careful not to create another near-invincible villain; especially not one with an urge to murder his creators and anyone capable of defeating him. I was relieved to hear it.

Even though I cannot be a game designer in the new company, they paid me to move all the furniture into the new office. Jenny says I must learn to be more careful though, because tables should not be thrown about so frivolously and are more delicate than they look. If they ever need my computational power or ability to stop runaway trains with my body, they will call me. Sonia assures me that many jobs can make use of my skills. I could stack shelves better than anyone, so long as I learn to 'blend in'. Jenny has also promised to invite us to any office parties or functions. I will make extra sure that it really is Sonia I am dancing with; better safe than sorry. She told Lucifer that he can test out their first game. “You should make another game about G.One!” he said. I think that I’d like to take a break from being a hero for a while, though.

Sonia has been very keen to have me take over Shekhar's old duties. She tells me that he would cook a dinner for the family every night. I have mastered dosas of various kinds and am attempting idlis tonight but I worry I may not live up to his masterful standard. I also give Sonia a back and foot massage every evening which she insists he also did. I am in charge of cleaning out the gutters on the roof, carrying the shopping home and all sorts of housework. Shekhar must have been a very skilful human to take on so many tasks for his family. I do not doubt his willingness to perform them, though.

Lucifer seems happier recently. I sometimes see him looking at a picture of his father. A proverb from my memory banks emerges: “Seize that which can be grasped, not that which cannot.” I'm not sure if that one relates to the situation at hand though. Maybe “When the body is slain, he is not slain,” would fit better. Lucifer's face looks serious during those times, but he is always smiling when he sees me.

Lucifer has recently scolded me for going on stand-by in 'strange' places. The other day, I was resting beneath Lucifer's bed when Sonia came in to vacuum. When she bent down to reach a corner, she got such a surprise that a long string of angry expletives drew me straight from stand-by into alert mode. It is a good thing that I have very fast processing times and was able to stop myself overturning the bed. Once we had both calmed down, she told me that if I wanted to sleep, I should do it _in_ a bed. Since I don't have a bed of my own, I am allowed to use hers. She didn't seem like her usual bold self when she told me.

It is now night time and I am on stand-by in Sonia's bed. She is holding my arm against her warm body as she sleeps. My memory banks bring forth a single word: happiness.


End file.
